from me to you
by mayumayucchi
Summary: Cerita ini berisi kisah seorang mantan model yang rela mengorbankan semuanya demi seseorang dan seseorang itu juga yang ia lupakan./Bad summary/oneshoot/KiKuro slight!Aokaga


Desclaimer: Tadatoshi Fuimaki

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke

Pair: kikuro

Nyannivia

Warning: OOC , Typo(s), Angst gagal,flashback panjang, alur terlalu cepat.

summary: Cerita ini berisi kisah seorang mantan model yang rela mengorbankan semuanya demi seseorang dan seseorang itu juga yang ia lupakan.

July, 2023

Di sebuah taman pusat kota terdapat seorang pemuda berumur awal 30-an bersurai kuning sedang duduk sendirian dengan segelas cola di tangan. Pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta sesekali tersenyum melihat gadis dengan pakaian SMA setempat melihatnya dengan wajah memerah. Wajar saja, dengan tubuh atletis dan wajah tampan mempesona yang tidak termakan usia wanita manapun yang' _lurus'_ pasti akan terpukau melihatnya. Sesekali Kise menenggak cola nya dan melihat anak anak berlarian di sekitar taman , remaja yang berkencan atau remaja kaum jomblo sendirian yang tertawa sendiri saat melihat ponselnya. Kise bahkan tak mau menebak apa yang dilihat remaja itu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu Kise mendengar suara di sampingnya

"Anoo... Permisi bisa aku duduk di sini?" pemuda itu berdiri di samping Kise sambil menunjuk sisa bangku panjang di sebelah Kise.

"O-oh tentu saja silakan" Dengan sedikit terkejut karena hawa kehadiran pemuda yang begitu tipis Kise menjawab dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikannya, Kise Ryouta-kun" jawab pemuda itu ditambah senyum tipis yang membuat jantung Kise berdegup kencang.

Kenapa jantung Kise berdegup saat disenyumi seorang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya ?

Sebenarnya Kise Ryouta adalah gay atau penyuka sesama jenis. Bahkan sebelumnya dia punya seorang pacar.

 _tapi siapa?_

"Kau tau nama ku?" suatu hal yang tidak Kise sangka sebelumnya jika pemuda di sebelahnya mengetahui namanya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu nama dari seseorang yang wajahnya menghiasi hampir setiap sampul majalah beberapa tahun lalu" Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ menjawab sambil menerawang langit cerah berawan.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang masih mengingatku tampil di cover majalah remaja dulu. Itu sudah lama sekali sekitar 15 tahun lalu" Kise tertawa pahit mengingat moment saat remaja bertahun tahun yang lalu. Moment saat blitz sang fotografer menyilaukan wajahnya. Moment saat wajahnya di poles sebelum pemotretan. Kise hanya bisa mengingatnya sambil menerawang dan menenggak cola nya yang bersisa setengah gelas.

Kise meninggalkan dunia _modelling_ karena 'seseorang'. Karena 'seseorang' Kise berhenti menjadi model, karena 'seseorang' Kise memilih menjadi pekerja kantoran dengan gaji cukup untuk menyambung hidup, karena cinta nya pada 'seseorang' juga Kise tidak meraih cita cita nya sejak SMP menjadi pilot. Kise hanya ingin memberikan waktunya kepada 'seseorang' yang sangat disayanginya. 'sesorang' yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. 'seseorang' yang sangat berarti baginya. 'sesorang' yang ingin dia miliki.

 _tapi siapa ?_

"Masa itu sudah lama sekali sekarang aku cuma pekerja kantoran tampan biasa. Boleh aatau siapa namamu?" Kise menghibur pemuda di sampingnya dengan menjawab diselingi candaan.

Mendengar jawaban Kise pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya tertawa ringan seraya menjawab "Kepercayaan diri anda cukup tinggi Kise Ryouta-kun, namaku Kuroko senang bertemu denganmu"

"Boleh kupanggil Kurokocchi? biar terdengar lebih akrab."

"Boleh saja, aku akan memanggil Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi, aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu ya.. "

"Kise-kun kau hanya deja vu"

"Benar, mungkin aku hanya deja vu"

"Kau suka minum vanilla milkshake Kurokocchi?" tekunjuk Kise mengarah pada minuman dingin dalam cup kertas di tangan Kuroko.

"Milkshake di Majiba enak sekali, Kise-kun. mau kutemani beli di Milkshake Majiba dekat sini?."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku kurang suka dengan Milk shake, Kurokocchi. Aku lebih suka ini" Kise mengangkat gelas cola di tangannya ke depan pemuda bernama Kuroko tadi.

"Kise-kun mau ku beri tau satu hal?"

Kise merasa pernah mendengar suara ini...

Kise menoleh dengan kecepatan hampir mematahkan leher saat Kuroko bersuara seperti itu.

"Jika Kise-kun mengingat namaku maka Kise kun akan-"

Wushhhh

cpraattt

"Kyaaaa "

kata kata Kuroko terpotong oleh teriakan beberapa gadis yang duduk di bangku pinggir taman karena sebuah mobil melewati genangan air dan membuat mereka basah.

Tunggu

Suara itu...

"Kise-kun aku pergi sebentar ada hal mendadak" Kuroko meninggalkan Kise yang melamun di bangku taman.

 **flashback**

Februari 2016

"Tadaima" ucap Kise di genkan sambil membungkuk melepas sepatu yang melekat di kakinya.

"Okaeri Ryouta-kun." Kuroko menjawab dengan riang sambil berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu menggunakan apron dan membawa sendok sayur.

"Sedang masak apa Kurokocchi?" Kise mencium kening Kuroko sayang sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Kuroko. Kuroko membantu Kise melepaskan jas dan mengambil tas Kise.

"Aku masak kare, Ryouta-kun dan tolong panggil nama ku bukan nama keluargaku." Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat ekspresi lucu saat ngambek.

"Maaf , kebiasaan. Bagaimana jika ku panggil 'sayang' saja Kurokochhi?" Goda Kise yang membuat wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna.

"Baiklah,aku mau" Kuroko menjawab malu malu kucing dengan wajah memerah. Kise terperangah melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Ingin sekali ia peluk, cium dan mengajak 'istri' nya itu untuk tidur dalam arti aslinya. Kise langsung memeluk tubuh kecil erat seakan Kuroko adalah benda rapuh dan membenamkan kepala kuningnya di lekukan leher Kuroko.

"Tadaima, sayang." ucap Kise pelan

"O-okaeri Ryouta-kun"

Juni 2017

Kise tiba di rumah sehabis pulang dari kantor tempatnya bekerja pada pukul 8 malam. Keadaan rumah Kise saat itu sangat gelap gulita, membuat Kise khawatir akan keadaan 'istri' nya.

"Kurokochi! kau dimana ?" Kise meraba raba sekita dinding mencari saklar lampu.

ctak

lampu menyala

"Happy Birthday Ryouta-kun

Happy Birthday Ryouta-kun

Happy Birthday , Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday Ryouta-kun"

Kise disambut kejutan kecil dan nyanyian suara datar Kuroko yang membawa kue tart dengan lilin bertuliskan angka 26 menyala diatasnya. Disambut dengan hangat seperti itu saat ulang tahun membuat Kise terharu. Meskipun dia sering merayakan ulang tahun dengan keluarganya tapi jika dengan 'istri' nya tetap terasa berbeda.

"Buatlah harapan lalu tiup lilinya Ryouta-kun" tangan Kuroko sudah pegal membawa roti tart dan perut juga sudah lapar.

"woof woof" nigou juga tidak sabar.

'ku harap Kurokocchi bersamaku selamanya'

wushhhh

"Ini hadiah mu Kise kun" Kuroko menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang berbentuk kubus dengan warna Biru dan pita kuning polkadot putih diatasnya. Kise membuka kotak itu dan tampaklah sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam dengan bahan kulit.

"Bagaimana Kurokocchi bisa tau" Kise dengan wajah ceria memandang Kuroko.

"Tentu saja Ryouta-kun siapa pun pasti tahu kau menginginkan jam tangan itu saat melihat mu menatap jam tangan itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Terima kasih Kurokocchi, aku senang sekali.

Maret 2018

"Selamat pagi Ryouta-kun, ayo bangun." Kuroko membangunkan kise dengan membuka jendela supaya sinar matahari masuk menerangi kamar.

"mmgghh.. 10 menit lagi aku masih ngantuk Kurokocchi." Kise menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala.

"Kise-san kau bangun atau dan aku memasakkan mu makanan atau kau tidur 10 menit lagi tapi makan makanan nigou" Jika Kuroko sudah menggunakan 'Kise-san' untuk mengganti panggilan manis 'Ryouta-kun' berarti Kise harus mengalah.

Kise langsung berdiri saat itu juga

"Siap madam"

Mei 2018

Kise bangun dengan dibangunkan oleh cahaya matahari yang melewati jendela terbuka. Kise merasakan ada hembusan nafas tenang dan teratur di dada telanjangnya. Di hadapanya ada sesosok berambut biru yang sangat dicintainya tidur dengan wajah damai dan selimut menutupi hingga dada membuat leher putihnya yang dihiasi bercak kemerahan karena aktifitas kemarin malam terekspos.

Kise menyentuh bercak kemerahan di leher Kuroko dan mengusapnya pelan.

"enggh, sa..kit" gumam Kuroko masih tertidur. Kise tersenyum melihat Kuroko dan memberi ciuman singkat pada bibir merah Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, bangun sudah pagi."

"Nanti dulu" Kuroko membalik tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. aKise amenyusul masuk ke selimut dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi ayo lanjutkan yang tadi malam"

Oktober 2018

"Ryouta-kun!" Kuroko menyebut nama Kise keras keras dan menghambur ke pelukan suaminya yang baru pulang setelah ke konbini terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kise langsung menjatuhkan bawaan belanja nya dan memeluk Kuroko erat. Kise merasa khawatir dengan Kuroko terlebih saat merasakan bagian depan bajunya basah kemudian Kise mendorong bahu Kuroko perlahan untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko memerah dan sembab karena menangis tersengguk-sengguk.

"Nigou mati" dua kata dari kuroko yang membuat Kise paham mengapa orang yang disayanginya ini menangis.

"Nigou pasti sudah bahagia di sana, Kurokocchi tenang saja" Sorenya mereka menguburkan Nigou di tanah lapang belakang rumah .

Februari 2019

"Ryouta-kun kenapa melakukan hal itu?" Kuroko menatap Kise dengan tatapan terkejut dan terluka.

"Percayalah biar aku jelaskan, Kurokocchi! Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Aominecchi!"

"Mana mungkin tidak ada hubungan apapun jika Moriyama-san mengirimiku gambar saat kau dan Aomine-kun seperti itu?! bahkan kau tidak pulang malam itu, Ryouta-kun!Aomine-kun itu mantanmu Ryouta! DIA CINTA PERTAMA MU!" Kuroko berteriak lantang dengan wajah memerah marah dan mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Kise.

Kise bersumpah bahwa selama dia mengenal Kuroko selama ini Kuroko tak pernah berlari meninggalkan Kise menuju kamar lalu mengunci pintu Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya dan duduk di balik pintu dan menangis.

"Kurokocchi! dengarkan dulu. aku memang menyayangi Aominecchi" Dari balik pintu Kuroko bisa mendengar Kise berkata demikian dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu,Kurokocchi. Aku mencintaimu." Dari balik pintu saat mendengarkan kata kata Kise, Kuroko merasa terkejut dan lega tetapi Kuroko takut, takut jika itu hanya kata kata di mulut bukan berasal dari hati Kise.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kuroko, Kise melanjutkan dengan suara pelan.

"Dia memang cinta pertama ku, tapi Kurokocchi adalah cinta terakhirku." Kise tetap tidak medapat respon apapun dari Kuroko di balik pintu.

"Jika Kurokocchi butuh waktu sendiri, baiklah. Selamat malam." Kise memutuskan mengalah dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan kaki menekuk mengingat tubuh tingginya.

Paginya Kise bangun dengan selimut diatas tubuhnya dan secangkir kopi panas serta sticky note bertulis 'selamat pagi Ryouta-kun, ini sarapanmu. Aku pergi dulu'.

Juni 2019

Kise bangun pagi sendiri dengan keadaan kasur sebelah dingin dan rapi. Kise mengedarkan mata ambernya di sekitar kamar mancari Kuroko, tapi bau mentega dan susu yang harum dari dapur membuat Kise tahu dimana Kuroko berada.

"Kurokocchi? sedang apa" Kise turun ke dapur dengan keadaan masih setengah mengantuk dan mengucek matanya saat melihat Kuroko membelakanginya sedang memasak dengan apron pink pemberiannya. Kuroko berbalik dan Kise melihat Kuroko membawa sebuah kue.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ryouta-kun semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Aku mencintaimu." Pagi pagi di hari minggu yang cerah Kise berulang tahun dan mendapat kejutan kecil dari orang yang dikasihinya. Kuroko membawa Kue yang tertancap lilin ber angka 28 dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Tiup lilinnya Ryouta-kun. Buat harapan dulu"

' Semoga Kurokocchi bersama ku selamanya'

Hal yang diinginkan Kise tiap tahun adalah hal yang sama yaitu bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya hingga maut menjemput.

Desember 2019

Malam tahun baru Kise dan Kuroko hanya menonton acara tv di rumah dengan selimut tebal melindungi tubuh dari dinginnya udara bulan desember dan segelas cokelat panas yang masih menepul disertai beberapa keping cookies. Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kise dan sesekali menghisap cokelat panas serta mengomentari tentang acara tv.

BLLLAAARRRRRRR

Terdengar suara kembang api menandakan akhir tahun 2019 dan awal tahun baru 2020.

Kise merengkuh tubuh Kuroko erat dan memebenamkan wajahnya ke bahu pemuda yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya. "Selamat Tahun baru Ryouta kun semoga kita selaku bersama seperti tahun sebelum sebelumnya" Bisik Kuroko pelan didekat telinga Kise. Kise tersenyum tulus dan mengecup bibir Kuroko lembut.

Agustus 2020

"Ryouta-kun akhir akhir ini perutku selalu mual. Aku tidak bisa makan." Kuroko mengeluh sambil menepuk nepuk perut datarnya sambil menonton acara pencarian bakat di televisi.

"Ini hari Minggu, Kurokocchi. Besok saja kita ke rumah sakit Seirin." Kise menjawab dengan sesekali menyuapkan salad buah ke dalam mulutnya.

Esok harinya Kise dan Kuroko berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Seirin untuk menemui teman se tim mereka dulu yang bekerja sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Seirin.

"Ryouta-kun aku mau belu minuman kau titip apa?"

"Jus anggur saja Kurokocchi." Sambil menunggu hasil test keluar Kuroko membeli minuman di kantin rumah sakit meninggalkan Kise sendirian. Tidak lama kemudian Kise masuk kedalam ruangan .

"Kise, Kuroko terkena penyakit kanker getah bening di sekitar usus yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa makan, terdapat benjolan 5x5 cm di ususnya. Sebaiknya kita melakukan operasi segera." Kata kata dokter bernama Midorima shintarou yang merupakan teman SMP nya dulu membuat dunia Kise seakan berhenti.

"Kau bohong kan Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi itu sehat. Kau pasti salah periksa, coba teliti lagi saja aku tidak buru buru kok"

"Tadi kupikir begitu Kise, sudah kuteliti lebih dari 5 kali dan hasilnya sama. Maaf Kise aku turut prihatin." Midorima memberi pandangan sendu dan prihatin pada mantan teman se-tim nya tersebut sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak mungkin" Kise menunduk dengan meneteskan air mata.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kise berteriak di hadapan Midorima dan menggebrak meja kerja Midorima.

"Sadarlah Kise! Ini kenyataannya!" Midorima mencengkram bahu Kise erat erat.

"Bagaimana ini. apa yang harus kulakukan." Kise terduduk lemas di kursi. Wajahnya bagai orang hilang ingatan. Terkejut, sedih, marah, takut mencampur jadi satu di benak Kise.

September 2020

"Ryouta-kun sebenarnya aku ini sakit apa? kenapa menyuruhku operasi ?"

Kise hanya menangis dan memeluk Kuroko erat dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kuroko.

"Apa nanti aku akan cepat mati Ryouta-kun?"

"Tidak, kau akan terus bersamaku Kurokocchi."

Januari 2021

Setelah GoM, Kagami, Takao, Momoi, Himuro pulang. Tinggal Kuroko dan Kise berdua di kamar rumah sakit.

"Kurokocchi selamat ulang tahun semoga panjang umur dan selalu sehat. Teruslah berjuang Kurokocchi aku di sampingmu." Kise mengucapkan kata katanya dengan menggenggam erat tangan kurus Kuroko dan mengusap pelan rambut teal Kuroko yang menipis efek kemoterapi. Kuroko memberi isyarat Kise untuk mendekat.

"Te-terimakasih Ryo-Ryouta" Bisik Kuroko pelan dan tersenggal. Kise hanya mengangguk dan makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

Maret 2021

Kise bisa merasakan waktu Kuroko sudah dekat. Semua terlihat makin jelas saat rambut Kuroko sudah rontok sepenuhnya, mata secerah langit tak berawan sudah kehilangan cahaya nya, bibir merah merona yang sering dikecupnya dulu menjadi biru kering, wajah yang sering ditatapnya tanpa sekalipun merasa bosan kini tertutup alat bantu pernapasan, tangan halus dan berisi yang sering dingenggamnya sekarang hanya tersisa tulang dan kulit, wajah yang terlihat damai saat tidur menjadi berkerut dan terlihat menahan sakit.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise bergumam pelan dan menempelkan wajahnya ke tangan kurus Kuroko.

'Aku harus melepaskan dan merelakan mu tapi kau bahagia atau seperti sekarang, Kurokocchi.'

April 2021

"Kise, bersabarlah. Kuroko pasti sudah berbahagia di sana." Kagami menepuk pundak Kise yang bergetar menahan tangis di depan batu nisan Kuroko. Kagami merasa sedih melihat keadaan mantan teman sperjuangan nya saat di Vorpal Sword. Kehilangan Kuroko membuat Kise seperti mayat hidup.

Kuroko sudah tiada. Kurokocchi yang selalu membuat Kise tegar menghadapi hari esok sudah tiada. Kurokocchi yang membuat Kise rela mengorbankan segalanya sudah tiada. Kurokocchi yang dicintainya sudah tiada.

Kenapa ia haris bertemu dengan Kuroko jika haris dipisahkan seperti ini.

Juni 2021

Tanpa kue buatan Kuroko dengan lilin diatasnya seperti biasanya.

Hanya ada sebatang lilin yang menyala diatas sebuah piring kecil.

Tanpa nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari orang tercintanya dengan suara gembira.

Hanya ada nyanyian suara getir.

Tanpa suasana membahagiakan.

Hanya ada suasana penuh kesedihan dan senyum pahit.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise Ryouta" ucap Kise pahit untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Buat harapanmu, Kise Ryouta" Kata Kise kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Kurokocchi, ku harap aku masih bisa bersamamhiu.' doa Kise dalam hati. Ini ulang tahun pertama tanpa Kurokocchi-nya.

Juni 2022

Sekarang

Suara itu..

Suara orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

Suara yang dulu selalu menyambutnya saat pulang.

Suara yang hanya mendengarnya saja membuatnya bahagia.

Kurokocchi

"TETSUYACCHI"

Kise langsung berlari mengejar Kuroko yang sudah sampai ke sebrang jalan.

Kise dapat melihat Kuroko berbalik badan dan menghadapnya serta menggumamkan kata tanpa suara yang membuat Kise tersenyum. Kise berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

 _"Kise-kun sudah mengingatku kan, sekarang ayo iku aku"_

TTTTIIIINNNNNN

BRakkk

.

.

.

Kise tenggelam dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ban pecah, Sebuah Truk Pasir Menabrak Seorang Pejalan Kaki"

Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakan kemarin siang di Jalan Kaijou pada tanggal 24 July 2023, sebuah truk pasir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang , supir truk bernama Miyaji Kiyoshi mengemudikan truk pasir dengan kecepatan diatas 120 KM/Jam. Truk pasir bernomor polisi AG 1241 MU itu menabrak seorang pejalan kaki karena mengalami pecah ban depan. Dalam kejadian ini terdapat satu korban jiwa dan pengemudi mengalami luka berat dan kini masih di rawat di Rumah Sakit Seirin.Korban bernama Kise Ryouta yang diketahui sebagai mantan model tewas di tempat. Tubuh korban terpelanting sejauh hampir 15 meter dan menabrak trotoar menyebabkan tulang tengkoraknya pecah dan beberapa rusuknya hancur. Jenazah korban jiwa dibawa di Rumah Sakit Seirin untuk menunggu kedatangan keluarga.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Kise Ryouta berlangsung dengan khidmat dan penuh tangis kesedihan dari pihak keluarga maupun sahabat. Susana hujan seakan menunjukkan bahwa langit juga menangis akan kematian Kise. Satu persatu para pelayat pamit dan mengatakan untuk tetal tabah pada pihak keluarga Kise. Pihak keluarga sudah meninggalkan Kuburan Kise. Kini hanya anggota dari Generation of Miracle bersama pasangan masing masing yang tersisa.

Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Takao, Himuro,dan Furihata hanya diam seribu kata melihat mantan power forward sekaligus ace dari Touou itu berdiri di depan batu nisan Kise dan menangis tanpa suara melihat seseorang yang masih dicintainya hingga kini sudah pergi untuk selama lamanya.

Anggota GoM bersama pasangan masing masing pergi peninggalkan makam, hanya Aomine yang tersisa. Aomine duduk bersimpuh di sebelah batu nisan Kise tidak peduli dengan jas mahalnya yang basah terkena hujan dan lumpur dan dengan perlahan Aomine mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta' dengan pelan.

"Hei Kise, Tetsu kalian sudah bahagia di sana?" Satu lagi orang yang disayangi Aomine meninggalkan dunia selamanya. "Hei Tetsu, Kise sudah menyusulmu di sana lho, Kau sudah tidak Kesepian kan." Aomine berbicara sendiri dan menahan tangis di depan makam mantan teman setimnya.

"Kise, kau tahu. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu dan aku masih setia menunggumu. Jujur saja pada malam itu dengan para senpai mu saat mabuk aku sangat menikmatinya meskipun aku tau itu salah. Maaf Tetsu tapi aku masih menyukai suami mu itu haha jangan marah ya." Aomine lanjut berbicara sendiri dan terus mengusap batu nisan dibawah hujan lebat.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar Tetsu, Kise. Aku akan berpaling darimu, Kise dan aku akan lebih memperhatikan Taiga yang selalu menemani ku. Aku akan mencintai Taiga lebih dari mencintaimu, Kise. Satu hal lagi yang akan ku katakan bahwa aku dan Taiga akan tinggal di Amerika mulai bulan depan, Mungkin ini terakhir kali kita bisa bertemu, Kise, Tetsu." Aomine berdiri lalu menepuk nepuk pantat nya yang terkena lumpur san berjalan ke bagian depan makam Kise dan Kuroko. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kise, Tetsu kalian sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku . Selamat tinggal." Aomine membungkuk memberi salam di depan makam Kise dan Kuroko untuk terakhir kalinya, Kaki panjang berbalutkan celana berbahan kain berjalan di tengah hujan menjauhi makam menuju pinggir jalan.

'sial' Batin Aomine. Tadinya dia berangkat bareng dengan Midorima dan Takao sekarang mereka sudah pulang.

Tin Tin

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan Aomine. Mobil Ferrari berwarna merah metalik berhenti di depan Aomine. Kaca mobil diturunkan dan terlihat seseorang berwajah sangar dengan rambut merah gradasi hitam berpakaian jas abu abu dan kemeja berwarna hitam.

"Hoi, Aho cepat naik!" Kagamu berteriak lantang saat melihat baju Aomine basah dan bahu Aomine bergerak tak beraturan menandakan Aomine kedinginan. Aomine dengan tubuh menggigil membuka pintu mobil dan langsung masuk ke mobil kekasihnya.

" Aku ambilkan handuk di kursi belakang, Daiki. Kau kebasahan nanti demam." Kagami mengambil handuk dari kursi belakang dan dengan sigap mengusap wajah serta baju Aomine yang basah. Kagami bahkan melepas jas dan kemeja Aomine dan menggantinya dengan baju Aomine yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Bukannya kau masih di Kyoto, Taiga?" tanya Aomine seraya berganti pakaian.

"Tugasku selesai lebih awal jadi aku pulang seminggu lebih awal, Daiki" jawab kagami sambil meletakkan pakaian basah Aomine di kursi belakang.

"Wow, Taiga bahkan kau membawa celana ku" Aomine segera mengganti celana kainnya yang basah dengan celana jeans yang dibawakan Kagami.

"Aku selalu menyiapkan pakaian mu dan pakaian ku di mobil ini untuk keadaan memdadak." Kagami berujar singkat dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Oi,Aho relakan Kise. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Kise kan.

"..."

"Aku tidak marah. Mana mungkin kau bisa melupakan seseorang yang sudah menjalin hubungan denganmu hingga 3 tahun." Kagami tiba tiba mengerem mendadak dan menepikan mobilnya seraya berkata.

"Kau memang menyayangi Kise tapi aku akan menunggu dan membuatmu mencintaiku, Daiki. Lihat saja."

Aomine menoleh dan memandang Kagami kaget. Rahasia yang sudah ia simpan rapat rapat agar tidak menyakiti hati Kagami sudah terbongkar.

"Aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari Kise, Baka"

"..." mantan Macan Seirin itu terkejut dan membuat mobilnya mengerem mendadak kedua kalinya.

"Lupakan. Bagaimana jika kita ke Majiba saja aku yang traktir." Ajak Aomine pada Kagami.

"Boleh saja. Aku sudah lapar." balas Kagami. Aomine tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Kagami dan berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan lebih mencintai pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dan melupakan Kise Ryouta serta memberikan seluruh cintanya untuk pemuda bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, jika Kise-kun mengingat namaku maka Kise kun akan ikut bersama ku"

"Ikut kemana , Kurokocchi?"

"Ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada kau, aku, dan kebahagiaan di antara kita."

.

.

.

.

Meskipun harus mati tapi jika itu berarti bersama mu aku mau, Tetsuyacchi.

 _Aku memang menyayanginya tapi aku mencintaimu._

End

Hai minna-san, author baru buat sampah KiKuro nih. Setelah banyak rombakan di sana sini akhirnya fic ini selesai. Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang sering author baca dari fic lain. Maaf buat alur cerita yang mudah ditebak dan karena saya nyampah di sini. Mohon kritik dan saran karena notif e-mail dari pembaca seperti anda saat berarti bagi orang jamblaw spt saya. Btw yang terjadi sama Kuroko itu author ga ngarang cerita tapi terjadi beneran sama orang terdekat author dan sekarang orang itu sudah bersama-Nya disana.

omake

Kise melihat banyak suster masuk ke kamar Kuroko saat kembali dari konbini terdekat membeli makanan.

"Kuroko-san apa kau melihatku. Katakan." Dokter menyinari mata Kuroko dan terlihat panik. Para perawat berusaha memberi Kuroko bantuan dengan mesin bantu pernapasan.

"Kise-san bisakan anda keluar sedang terjadi masalah dengan Kuroko-san." Seorang suster berkacamata dan bersurai hijau dengan name tag 'Midorima Rika' menahan Kise di depan pintu kamar Kuroko. Kise mengenali suster tersebut adalah adik dari Dokter Midorima. Kise tetap masuk lalu menepuk pelan pundak dokter yang sedang memeriksa Kuroko dan berkata.

"Biarkan dia, aku sudah tidak kuat melihatnya hidup dengan sengsara lagi." Kise hampir menangis saat mengatakan hal itu, Kise ingin Kuroko tetap menemaninya, tetap di sampingnya. Tapi Kise juga tidak bisa melihat Kuroko terus menderita menahan sakit. Melihat itu dokter hanya diam dan memerintahkan para suster untuk berhenti sejenak dan menuruti apa kata Kise.

Dokter, suster yang memeriksa Kuroko serta Kise berdiri mengelilingi ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati Kuroko. Detik terasa lambat bagi Kise melihat napas Kuroko yang makin pendek. Kise menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko berharap dapat memberinya bantuan saat melihat napas Kuroko makin pendek dan mesin kardiograf menunjukkan garis naik turun yang mendekati garis lurus.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiit

Mesin kardiograf menunjukkan garis lurus yang memiliki arti bahwa perjuangan Kuroko saat ini sudah selesai. Kuroko sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan Kise. Sendirian.

Tidak semua hal yang kau inginkan itu tercapai.


End file.
